<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki的五次恶作剧和一次不是恶作剧 by jinhuazhong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735013">Loki的五次恶作剧和一次不是恶作剧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong'>jinhuazhong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loki的五次恶作剧和一次不是恶作剧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.  Sif的金发又丢了。</p>
<p>她从她的房间里冲出来，揪住Thor的领子开始怒吼，“那些侏儒打造的假发呢？我醒来时它就不在头上了，那一定是Loki干的，该死的他去哪了？”</p>
<p>Thor摊开手，耸耸肩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米德加德，和平的早晨。</p>
<p>Tony端起咖啡的时候，Steve苦恼的走进厨房。</p>
<p>Stark的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，然后开始狂笑。</p>
<p>“Hey，Cap，你也成了那个金发大妞的超级粉丝了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2. Tony舒服的躺在游泳池边的靠椅上。</p>
<p>日光浴和鸡尾酒真是绝配，附加各种肤色的比基尼美女和裹着浴巾的美国队长。</p>
<p>裹着浴巾的，怒气冲冲的，美国队长。</p>
<p>他手里还握着一小团织物，看上去那玩意十分钟之前可能还穿在他身上。</p>
<p>“SIR，Captain刚才问了一个奇怪的问题。”</p>
<p>“啥？”</p>
<p>“他问，鲑鱼的眼睛是绿色的吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3. Steve做了个噩梦。</p>
<p>他梦见Loki在吃他的盾牌。</p>
<p>在他反复的做了这个梦不下十次之后，他专门去问了Thor。</p>
<p>Thor说Loki曾经被侏儒缝住嘴，也许Steve看到的是他在用盾牌的边缘切断那些线。</p>
<p>之后Steve有很长一段时间不想看见自己的盾牌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4. 今天早上有两个人接连登门拜访了Steve，两个PhilCoulson。</p>
<p>显然其中一个是Loki，但没人肯承认。</p>
<p>两个Coulson都拘谨的看着Steve，并趁他不注意时轻微的调整领带，一模一样的小动作。</p>
<p>Steve叹了口气，当他试图寻找一些蛛丝马迹的时候，他的手机响了。</p>
<p>来电显示是Agent Coulson。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.</p>
<p>复仇者们和Loki以及他的邪恶军团的战斗中，一道绿光击中了Steve。但他迅速的站起来，似乎毫发无损。</p>
<p>问题出现在十分钟后，Clint从他藏身的角落里掉出来，而Tony和Hulk的位置显然来不及援助。</p>
<p>然后Steve忽然飞起来，接住了他。</p>
<p>没错，飞起来，用他头盔两侧已经长到耷拉到地上的翅膀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6. 某一天复仇者们集会时Thor提到了一个赌约。</p>
<p>七十年前Loki曾经跟Thor打过一个赌，他指着米德加德一个弱小的凡人说，“如果他能活到一百岁，那么他在进入瓦尔哈尔后就归我所有，如果我输了将交还Sif真正的头发。”</p>
<p>Thor洋洋得意的说，凡人即使活到一百岁进入瓦尔哈尔时也将是个衰老的战士，所以他立刻同意了并和Loki签订了契约。</p>
<p>真是笔划算的买卖，唯一的缺点是，那个凡人的名字叫Steve Rogers。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>注：</p>
<p>Sif的头发被Loki剃光过，之后他交还了侏儒制造的金假发，假发可以自行生长。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony的泳池里有一条绿眼睛的鲑鱼咬坏了Steve的泳裤，以及北欧神话里Loki曾经变成鲑鱼逃走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki只是字面意义上的吃盾牌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>打电话来的才是真的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>